My Words, My Heart
by naioka1992
Summary: first in the INKHEART SERIES.Tala never expected to find the notebook.But upon reading it, he finds the story of a hidden girl nicknamed Minto, her notebook crammed full of diary entries.Too bad he has no idea who she is.TalaxOC,KaixOC,BryanxOC,SpencerxOC
1. Minto

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade, Tokyo Mew Mew (used for OCs nicknames only) or the OCs here, except for the author of the notebook – she's mine!!

NOTE: this IS NOT a Tokyo Mew Mew crossover. The nicknames for the OCs here are from the anime – the OCs are fans of the anime – but the characters and show has no meaning here.

Chapter 1 – Minto

He never meant to find the notebook. Really.

He found it on the floor by his locker, picking it up on a whim, planning to hand it in to Lost and Found as soon as he found time to.

But that was not the case.

He frowned into his bag, looking for something to occupy himself, to save himself from the boring drone of his Biology teacher.

Tala Ivanov raised an eyebrow at the notebook he had rescued mere minutes beforehand.

The notebook was black, with an evil-looking, female character on the front, the word _'Lilith'_ written in blood-like letters beside her picture. The brand name 'Scary Fairies' made Tala smirk.

Surely the author would not mind sharing one page of their notebook to its rescuer, to save said rescuer from insanity?

Tala opened it up, frowning at the neat handwriting looped along the lines delicately, almost at once.

_To those who may read this notebook._ It started. _I wish not to put my full name here, and so will call myself Minto – a nickname nowhere near to my real name, just so you know. Also, my friends shall be nicknamed, so please, if there is any reader other than myself, do not look for my true identity. Think of me as Minto, and then, decide for yourself you I truly am._

_As I have said before, my name is Minto. The nicknames used here are used between only select few (as in all those nicknamed here) and come from characters in the anime, _Tokyo Mew Mew_. Yes, I know you may call me crazy, but, really – you have yet to truly meet my friends, Ichigo, Lettuce, Zakuro and Ryou._

_I would also like to explain now that although I do not intend for someone to read this, I write to _Lilith_, who is, quite simply, whoever may read this. The name comes from the character on the front of this notebook, though to be honest I don't really know why I call 'the reader' that…nor do I care, honestly._

_Farewell for my first entry. Ichigo has dared me to write at least a page a day. Psh, I'll write a page every so often…if at all. Heh. That'll show her…_

_Forever yours,_

_Minto_

Tala raised an eyebrow at the page of writing, and turned the page, only to see various doodles and pictures, all in anime. Many were styled after the _Lilith_ character on the front, Tala noticed.

Flicking through a few more pages, Tala started to read the next diary entry, not really concerned that it was the wrong thing to do.

_Dear _Lilith

_I'm in the Library – the Quiet Room, to be specific – and it seems Ichigo is in a quiet mood, whilst drawing more manga; Lettuce is in a scissor-mood, whilst playing with scissors (again); and Zakuro has a headache, whilst fearing Lettuce. How…odd._

_I'm just sat here, writing, though. I suppose you want to know a little more about me, huh? Well, how I look is out of the question – what's the point of staying as Minto, in that case? – but I can tell you about my last class: Spanish._

_Actually, it was quite funny. I sat next to Tala Ivanov, who is – no offence to him – possibly the worst Spanish-speaker I've ever heard. Even Ichigo beats him, and she can't say 'Senorita' right!_

Tala scowled at the notebook, but oddly found himself not really caring that Minto had insulted his Spanish abilities. Normally he would have been offended – even in a case such as this, where he didn't know who had said (or written) that – but he shrugged it off, deciding Minto was too interesting and honest to hold it against her.

_But anyway, we didn't do much, really. I actually managed to pull my homework back from Lettuce before Miss saw us – Lettuce needs to do her own homework, at some point. Tala was, for the most part, turned round talking to Kai Hiwatari and Spencer Petrov, his friends. I just got on with my work, though what little of their conversation I _did_ hear was interesting. Tala seems quite nice, under the cold exterior he shows to everyone – me included. Kai and Spencer seem nice as well._

Tala raised an eyebrow: so Minto was trying to analyse him, now? Weird.

_But, hey, Ichigo says I'm too trusting, and that they all – Kai especially – need a good kick up the you-know-where. I don't think she's right. I just think she needs a new hobby._

_Oh, and Lettuce needs therapy. Stat. Zakuro also needs an aspirin, I think._

_And I need to do my English homework before next lesson. Damn._

_-Minto-_

_xoxo_

Holding back laughter, Tala glanced at the handwriting, trying to figure out who he had been sat next to in Spanish with handwriting like that.

He had no idea, though: he changed places every Spanish lesson, and rarely took notice of the person next to him, unless it was Kai, Bryan, Ian, Spencer or a pretty girl with a particularly large chest that he could stare at.

Minto wrote with a delicate, loopy style. Her pen switched at all times, yet it seemed she took great care over her writing – Tala had already assumed she was female. And, although he knew Ichigo and Lettuce were female, Zakuro, Minto and Ryou were still either unmentioned or unconfirmed in their gender.

Damn. Minto was already interesting.

_Dear Lilith_, the diary continued after a few more pages of drawings, _I'm in the Library again – Mrs Roberts just came in to tell us off, the old bat. Apparently I'm her star pupil, yet I am a member of the _We-Hate-Mrs-Roberts_ fan club. How ironic._

_There are quite a few fan clubs at my school, many of which meet in the Library, to battle other fan clubs – especially those that oppose each other; such as the _Kai Hiwatari Fan Club_ and the _Tala Ivanov Fan Club_. Really. It amazes me that the two fan clubs dislike each other so much, when the two boys themselves seem to be very good friends. Then again, I do not know them._

_I ordered a CD today, though it's probably going to get stolen by Ichigo after three days of me having it. Damn her…I really should steal them back after two days of her having them. That's all the time I need to play them non-stop and memorise all the lyrics._

_Ahh, damnit. The bell's gone. And I have art last lesson. Bye, _Lilith_. Fare thee well._

_I listen waaaaaaaaaaaay to much in History class, I know…but hey, my Dad did a degree in it. I have standards to live up to._

_Sayonara._

_-Minto-_

_xoxo_

Tala turned the page, only to find lyrics of songs, presumably that Minto liked. All of them were rated either four or five stars, and had been copied out with greatest care, it seemed.

A comment had been left beneath each song, when the lyrics were done, usually in a different colour.

_Song: All You Wanted ()_

_Artist: Michelle Branch_

-insert lyrics- (Tala didn't read them; he felt it a waste of his time, and scanned through them, trying to see more of Minto within them)

_I love this song,_ Minto had written, in a bright blue gel pen, _when I went on the Spanish trip in year eight, I got homesick when I had nothing to do – I played this song and, since I'd played it so damn much at home, I felt safe again, like I was home. Corny, I know, but this notebook is all about the real me – under a false name, ironically._

Tala smirked as he saw the irony as well.

_Song: Gomenasai ()_

_Artist: t.A.T.u_

-insert lyrics- (again, Tala didn't read them)

_This song is so sweet. I played it to Ichigo and she loved it. (Then again, I played it to Lettuce and she threw scissors at a chair – they bounced off.) If I'm going to be really analysing about it, I could say that it likens to me, in that I'm often apologising, for failing to meet standards, and not being good enough for everyone. I guess that's all I want to be…but when did this turn into self-evaluation space? I gotta get my CD back…_

Tala bit back laughter, glancing up in mild surprise as he found that class had ended, and Bryan and Kai were waiting for him.

"Isn't that the notebook you were going to hand in?" Kai asked, eying Tala, smirking. The redhead nodded.

"Yeah…but I got bored. And it's interesting. Read." He demanded, holding out the book.

Bryan and Kai raised their eyebrows in unison as they finished the first few entries, Tala watching them for approval all the while.

"…I see what you mean by interesting." Bryan said at last.

Kai nodded. "So, d'you know who Minto is?" he asked. Tala shook his head. Bryan smirked.

"Want a hand?" he asked.

"Or two?" added Kai.

Tala smirked back at them and nodded. "If you're offering. I'll read some more of it." He said, taking the notebook back.

_Dear _Lilith

_It really should have been a snow day today, but our Head teacher called us into school anyway. I wish we were left at home – I got dropped off here an hour early, and am now sat, shivering in the Library (Quiet Room, again), along with Zakuro, Lettuce, Ryou and a few other poor souls who are abandoned here. I envy Ichigo: she gets the bus, and will end up _late_ today!_

_It's the same every time we have bad weather (heavy rain, storms, snow - hell, I'd get sent here even in a hurricane!): I end up stuck here early, because Dad has to leave earlier to get to work on time, and so I have to stay in school for another hour, trying to wake up before I get detention for nearly falling asleep in tutorial again. I don't think I can take Mariah's and Ming-Ming's teasing again…_

_I guess this would be a good time to explain to any remaining reader, still known to me as _Lilith_, that Ichigo, Lettuce and Zakuro are not in my form – Ryou isn't even in the same _year_ as us! Lettuce is in some of my lessons, but the only lesson I share with Ichigo, Lettuce _and_ Zakuro is Games (PE not included, sadly – I have that with Lettuce and Ichigo, though)._

_I guess this would also be a good place to remind you, dear _Lilith_, that what I write here is my full, honest thoughts. I act pretty different in front of others, and I suppose the only people who would be able to recognise who I truly am – even without the false names to help them – are Ichigo, Zakuro and Lettuce (when she's not scaring the rest of us with her love of scissors)! They're the ones I act freely around, which is nice._

_But I've gone off the subject again. Then again, it's not like I plan to leave this lying around for someone to pick up and read, thus exposing them to my drabbling core, full of suicidal musings through poem, musical analysis as I write out the lyrics I love, diary entries that have no real meaning, and insane drawings to pass the time and to ease my need to create._

_Then again, if anyone's reading this, you must be laughing at me, right now. Hmm, I act as if there's someone there. Argh! I need to get off this subject, before my musing and drabbling start to get to my health…if there's any damage left to be dealt to my mental health, thanks to Lettuce and her love of scissors._

_In short, Lettuce…while she is one of my best friends ever…scares me._

_What?! No! They can't turn us out! It's cold and snowy and…and…slushing! Yes! You cannot put me out into the evil slushi-ness that has adorned the school! ARGH!_

_I must go, before the ink freezes in my pen…damnit. I have no pencil nearby, either, and cannot be bothered – quite frankly – to fish one from my pencil case. It's too cold, anyway. I'm going to go to Jubilee Gardens and grumble with some other friends there, who will also be cold._

_But just so people know, I love my scarf. It's so warm, black and fuzzy. Hmmm…_

_Damn the cold to hell!_

…_Did I really just write that? Whatever. Gotta go. About to go outside (a.k.a: about to freeze)._

_-Minto-_

_xoxo_

Tala laughed at Minto's opinion of the cold – he remembered the should-have-been snow day as well, but had no idea his Minto had been caught in the school so early.

Wait…_his_ Minto?

Tala shook his head and passed the book to Kai and Bryan, who quickly began to read it, smirking at the words she had scribbled down.

Meanwhile, Tala mused thoughtfully on the true identity of Minto – _his_ Minto.

That was one of the last entries in the notebook – Tala had flicked through and found there to be only one other left, before there was an abrupt halt in all activity in the book, presumably when Minto lost it.

But, dear God, Tala was going to go mad if he didn't know who Minto was soon.

Who was the girl that could lay herself plainly on paper, hide herself with a hidden nickname, and still – through all her honesty – leave Tala begging for more, begging to know who she was, to meet her, to meet her friends, to hold her and stop all the suicidal poems she wrote?

He had no idea…still.

Tala had held the notebook for around two weeks, yet was still no nearer to the identities of Minto, Ichigo, Zakuro, Lettuce (all of whom were female, he now knew) or Ryou (the only male of the five).

And there was only one entry left, which would probably hold no further key, as Tala so hoped it to, despite all logic pointing against that.

He'd read it later, he decided.

Taking the book back again, Tala decided to make use of it, and collect information on what he knew of Minto from her notebook.

_- She is in my Spanish Class._

_- She hangs out at the Library most lunchtimes, with her three female friends, and one male friend._

_- She is dropped off at school an hour earlier when there is bad weather in the mornings._

_- She is Mrs Roberts' _'top student'.

_- She is a member of the _We-Hate-Mrs-Roberts fan club.

_- Her father has a degree in history, and so she is expected to do well in it_

_- She knows some Japanese:_ 'sayonara'_ at least._

_- She went on the Spanish Trip when she was in Y8_

_- She is a fan of Michelle Branch and t.A.T.u_

_- She tries to be good enough for everyone and meet all standards, apologising when she doesn't._

_- She writes suicidal poems_

_- She's a good artist (does well in Art class?)_

…That was all he had? Tala sighed and shook his head.

The Library seemed to be a safe bet, and if he ended up with some bad weather, he could always look for her there…amongst her friends, Zakuro, Lettuce and Ryou.

Tala sighed again.

He was never going to find Minto, at this rate.


	2. Lost And Found

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 2 – Lost and Found

Kai and Bryan glanced to each other, each as aware as the other that Tala was thoroughly depressed at the idea that he wasn't going to find his precious Minto.

Yup, you guessed it: Tala was finally giving the notebook into Lost and Found, upon order of Bryan, Kai, Ian and Spencer; all of whom had realised that Tala wasn't going to find out who Minto was, no matter _how_ hard he tried.

Tala sighed as he drew the notebook from his bag, ready to hand it over to the woman behind the counter known as Lost and Found.

He blinked as he saw a long-haired brunette stood in front of him. He frowned slightly as she turned round and walked away, sadly. Tala knew he should know her…

"…Kaoru?" he called, frowning. The girl turned and smiled at him, looking almost surprised that he had noticed her.

Tala's frown deepened. "It is Kaoru, right?" he asked. The girl nodded, her bangs of deep chocolate moving at the action.

"Yeah…have you lost something, Tala?" she asked, her voice quiet and soft, just as Tala recalled it to be.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'm handing in a book I found a few days ago." He told her, lying slightly on how long he had held the notebook.

It wasn't like it was her's, anyway…right?

Tala frowned on this, watching as Kaoru walked away again.

She had been at the Library when he had gone looking for Minto; one of the ones who was, for the majority of the time, hanging round in the Quiet Room, with a small group of girls, with the odd boy here and there. Sometimes she was on her own, though, and since Tala never saw her writing, he had decided that she probably wasn't Minto.

But now he wasn't so sure.

Kaoru wasn't very well-known, or heard very often, either. Tala had heard she had great pressure put on her from her father – her mother's whereabouts being unknown, and unimportant to Tala – and that she was quite the artist.

Still, if it was her's, she'd find the note Tala had left within the pages, asking her identity.

Tala put the notebook on top of the counter, not seeing Kaoru turn to glance over her shoulder; merely curious at what book Tala had picked up.

"Tala!"

Tala turned, surprised.

He was more surprised to see Kaoru stood by the counter again, clutching the _Lilith_ notebook, her face pale and blue eyes slightly wide.

"…Yeah?" he asked, blinking at her, turning fully to face her.

"Tala…Did you read this?" Kaoru asked worriedly, nodding to the book.

Tala frowned again. "Yeah…Wait, is it yours?" he asked, his eyes wide at the idea of finding Minto at last.

Kaoru blinked at him – probably wondering what to say – before finding her tongue.

"…I-I know wh-who's i-it is…" she stuttered, not looking him in the eye and brushing her hair out of her face nervously.

Tala raised an eyebrow at her: she was a ridiculously bad liar.

"Kaoru, are you Minto?" he pressed, moving closer to her, holding her by the shoulders.

"…I-I need to go…" Kaoru mumbled, pulling from Tala's grip and racing off, still holding the notebook.

Tala stood there for a few seconds, before shaking his head to clear it, and going back to the cafeteria, where he knew Bryan, Kai, Spencer and Ian were waiting.

"Well?" asked Kai, not looking up from his maths textbook.

"I know who Minto is." Tala gasped out, having run there.

All four heads snapped up at this.

"Really? How? Who?!" demanded Bryan, standing up to fix Tala with a firm look.

"…K-Kaoru Skyling." Tala explained, as he caught his breath. He then proceeded to explain how Kaoru had asked if he had read it, and how she was such a bad liar.

Kai smirked knowingly at Tala, who suddenly felt uneasy around his fellow Russian.

"Remember what you said about Minto, Tala?" asked Kai teasingly. Tala frowned, clearly not. Kai sighed.

"You told us you loved Minto, whoever she is." He hissed, glancing round for Kaoru.

Bryan frowned. "Her friends are Elise and those other weirdoes. I hate to say it, but we'd better talk to them." he added.

Tala and Kai nodded, and started looking for the aforementioned 'weirdoes'.

-------- 

"Hey, anyone know why Kaoru's all upset? She just raced past me and didn't say hi…she looked like she was heading towards the Library, though…"

"Hello to you too, Elise – or should I say Ichigo?"

"Shut it, Chloe – _or should I say Zakuro?_"

Chloe laughed at the scowling look on Elise's face.

"Ella! C'mere!" called Elise, taking charge as she did when things got bad.

Ella bounced over, giving Chloe the chance to seize the pair of Crayola children's scissors in her hand.

Ella looked at her now-empty fist, then at the scissors in Chloe's grasp, and then pouted.

"Cheer up, Lettuce!" Chloe laughed, patting her scissor-obsessed friend on the shoulder comfortingly.

"Whatever. Hey Ella, got any idea why Kaoru's all upset?" Elise asked, glancing round.

They were in the middle of a busy corridor, stood by the row of lockers, somewhere in which were Kaoru's, Elise's, Chloe's and Ella's.

"Hey, you're Elise, Ella and Chloe, right?"

The girls whipped round, their eyes widening as they saw who it was.

"…Yes? How can we help you?" Elise replied smoothly after a pause, smirking at the three boys.

Chloe gaped at them, unable to comprehend that Tala Ivanov, Kai Hiwatari and Bryan Kyznetsov – the school's greatest hotties – were talking to them, and had apparently searched them out for whatever reason.

She frowned.

"This doesn't have anything to do with Kaoru, does it?" she asked suddenly, cutting across Tala, who was about to speak.

The three blinked at her, as did Elise and Ella, before Bryan spoke.

"…Yeah. Tala here found a notebook, and we were wondering if it was her's. She has it now, but she seemed upset about it, apparently." He explained.

Chloe glanced to Elise worriedly.

"Black with a 'Scary Fairies' character called _Lilith_ on the front?" Elise asked, wincing at the answer she knew was coming.

"Uh-huh. Is it her's?" Kai replied coolly. Chloe sighed.

"It's her most guarded possession. She was in tears for three days after she lost it, it means so much to her." she explained sadly.

Tala sighed as well, feeling bad for keeping the book for so long, now.

"She wrote as Minto – I-I love her, whoever she is." He muttered, glancing round, unable to look at the three girls.

Elise smiled sadly at him. "Kaoru is just a nickname: her other nickname is Minto. She wrote under that in her notebook, and even she didn't really know why." She explained quietly. "My nickname is Ichigo, Chloe's is Zakuro, Ella's is Lettuce, and one of the Librarian Helpers, Sam, is Ryou. I'm sure Kaoru's mentioned us all." She added, smiling.

Tala nodded. "So Ella's the one obsessed with scissors?" Bryan asked, smiling – yes, actually smiling.

Chloe grinned. "And most other pointy objects." She added. Bryan laughed, while Ella just nodded.

Elise frowned and eyed the three boys suspiciously.

Chloe and Ella both sighed; neither wanting to know what Elise was up to.

"Okay! We'll help you get Kaoru' heart!" Elise said suddenly, surprising everyone.

"…What?" asked Kai, frowning at her. Elise rolled her eyes.

"Are you deaf? I said we'll help you win Kaoru's heart, silly!" she laughed. "We're Kaoru's best friends, and, since she's already won _your_ heart, Tala, we'll help you return the favour!"

Chloe and Ella smiled and nodded firmly.

"Sure thing!"

"Yeah!"

Elise suddenly turned serious.

"But," she added, "we'll only help on _one_ condition."

The boys exchanged glances. "What?" asked Kai, eying her suspiciously as she had them.

"Easy," Elise replied, tossing her short brown hair over her shoulder, "you pay a little more attention to us, and stick up for your fellow outcasts when we're being teased and called emo, and so on."

Tala, Kai and Bryan sighed in relief, thankful that was the condition.

"Done." Tala told her gratefully, shaking her hand. Elise smirked.

"You're welcome, Darlings." She told them smugly.


	3. A Pistol Shot To Start It

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 3 – A Pistol Shot to Start it

"Okay, now, Valentine's Day is coming up in a couple of weeks, so I think we should let Kaoru calm down until then." Elise explained, leaning across the bench in Chemistry, talking in hushed tones to Tala, Kai and Bryan. Chloe, who was next to her, sighed and continued their work with Ella.

Tala nodded. "Okay…any ideas?" he asked hopefully. He'd never done that before…Valentines never meant anything to him.

Until now.

Elise rolled her eyes. "But of course." She told them, smirking confidently. "I'll explain later, but we'll kick things off on Valentines Day – send her roses, chocolates, a card: whatever – and keep sending her notes and stuff from then until she at least gives you a chance." She explained.

The boys nodded, and Elise went back to her own side of the bench, taking a hand in the experiment, just as their teacher walked past, glaring down at Elise.

Kai snickered as she shot the teacher an innocent look, making him scowl and walk on. Elise turned to wink at Kai over her shoulder, knowing that she had almost been caught.

-------- 

"Okay, so you'll sign the card, the notes, the little note-thingie on the chocolates from _Lilith_, okay?" Elise said sternly, her gaze never leaving Tala.

He nodded. "I get it, but why _Lilith_?" he asked, frowning.

Elise rolled her eyes. "_Lilith_ is – to Kaoru – whoever reads her notebook. That's you, so she'll know it's from you." She explained brightly. Chloe and Ella nodded. Tala sighed.

"Alright…but do we really have to wait another week?" he asked. Chloe giggled and nodded.

"Yup! What better time to start sending her notes than Valentine's Day?" she pointed out. Kai rolled his eyes.

"Do _we_ have to do anything?" he asked, glancing to Bryan.

Elise shook her head. "Not unless you're hiding something from us, Kai." She replied coolly. Kai scowled at her, but Elise didn't bother to return it, walking away calmly.

"I think I hit a nerve, Zakuro."

Kai growled quietly as Elise's words floated back to them.

Bryan and Tala bit back laughter, and walked away again. Kai followed quickly, still glaring after Elise as she went in the opposite direction to them.

Kaoru glanced round her nervously, as she hurriedly entered the combination into her locker. Opening it, Kaoru gasped as something fell out of it.

She bent down to pick up the fallen red rose in amazement, before spotting several others inside her locker.

Her free hand flew to her mouth in astonishment, as she took in the display of red roses cast inside her small locker. She frowned and pushed the roses aside to reach the note at the back.

Her eyes widened at the poem she found inside.

_Love Just Is_ **(This poem is mine, by the way. You cannot take it or I can beat you with a stick because IT IS MINE!)**

_Love is a fire you cannot put out_

_Love is a cute, irresistible pout._

_-_

_Love is a light shining deep in your heart_

_Love is that which no one can part._

_-_

_Love is a feeling that's hard to dismiss_

_Love is a passionate, sensual kiss._

_-_

_Love is an ocean filling your mind_

_Love is a connection between your own kind._

_-_

_Love is something, yet nothing too_

_Love is that sent "from me to you"._

_-_

_Love is a force you cannot deny_

_Love is an angel soaring sky-high._

_-_

_Love is a gesture, a word and a touch_

_Love is everything that means very much._

_-_

_Love is a puzzle filled with care_

_Love is nowhere, yet still everywhere._

_-_

_Love is a knife stabbing you deep_

_Love is the person with whom you will sleep._

_-_

_Love is more than just a word_

_Love is the felt, the seen and unheard._

_-_

_Love is priceless, yet expensive as well_

_Love is their voice, like the sound of a bell._

_-_

_Love isn't selfish, blind or lost_

_Love isn't without a personal cost._

_-_

_Love is the trickiest thing in this time_

_Love is when you can say that they're "mine"._

_-_

_Love is just the way it comes out_

_Love is still an adorable pout._

_-_

_Lilith_

Kaoru stared, trembling, at the signature. Snapping to a decision, she put the roses to one side while she exchanged her books for the first two lessons before break.

She hesitated as she picked up the poem again, before stuffing it into her pocket, not chancing leaving it in her locker.

Kaoru took a black ribbon she had, and used it to tie her roses together in a small bunch: hell, if she was going to get them, she'd show them off!

…Or not.

Shaking her head, Kaoru put them back in her locker, unaware of two blue eyes watching her, hurt at her lack of enthusiasm over the roses.

------- 

Kaoru sat in her lesson, partly relieved, partly disappointed that _Lilith_ – who she knew without doubt to be Tala – had done nothing more than put roses and a poem in her locker.

Then again, she was still completely embarrassed over the fact that he had read her notebook, and had seen her very core.

It hurt her and excited her at the same time, honestly.

"Kaoru Skyling! My, my…!"

Kaoru looked up; eyes wide and lips parted innocently – Tala held back a smile at her expression – as the teacher called her name.

Her eyes widened further as she saw the gift a messenger had brought.

She kept her head down in embarrassment as she quickly went up to get her gift – a card and a box of what Elise had assured Tala to be her favourite chocolates – before going back to seat just as quickly, already looking at the card in curiosity.

Tala _knew_ she wanted to glance at him, then.

He kept his eyes on the front, sneaking hidden glances at her every so often.

Her cheeks were flushed and her head was still down, yet she couldn't help but smile at the card – signed from _Lilith_, naturally – and bite her lip to hold back a grin as she gazed down at it happily.

In the seat behind her, Mariah glared at the girl, for getting a Valentine's gift as luxurious as that before her.

Tala resisted the temptation to glare back at Mariah for Kaoru, who was too happy to notice.

------- 

Kaoru blinked as she opened her locker at break, only to find another surprise waiting.

_Lilith_...?!

A wooden, blue rose lay on top of an envelope, rose petals scattered daintily round her locker. Kaoru smiled unwillingly as she opened the envelope, to find rose petals in there as well.

She took out the note and gasped quietly.

_Dear Minto,_

_I assume that you know some Japanese: can you tell me what this means? It's true._

Aishiteru

_Sayonara, __koi__…_

_Lilith_

Kaoru blinked down at the note, knowing full-well what it meant. Without her eyes leaving the note, Kaoru closed her locker, having taken the books she needed, and began to walk towards the Library, not needing to look where she was going.

Sitting down at a free computer in the Library, Kaoru tore her gaze from the note at last.

Inserting her trusty floppy disk into the correct place, Kaoru logged onto her account quickly, before opening her file full of Japanese translations.

_Aishiteru_ – that meant _'I love you'_.

_Koi_ – that meant _'lover'_ or _'partner'_.

Kaoru gaped at the note again, this time barely able to believe her luck; despite the fact that she knew it was Tala.

She'd never gotten a Valentine before, and yet here someone was, sending her chocolates, cards, roses and notes – and knowing who it was didn't lessen the 'Wow Factor' of it.

It was all so romantic…and he even knew how to put it into Japanese for her.

'_Welcome to cloud nine, Kaoru'_ Tala thought as he watched his love look at the note he had sent her yet again, still unable to believe it was her's.

He'd stay out of her way for the day, and stick to leaving her surprises in her locker.

It seemed Elise really did know best, on Valentine's Day, though.

Laughing softly at that last thought, Tala swept from the Library, barely noticed, least of all by a certain young girl, gazing down at a note, half of which was in Japanese.

-------

"Aww, Minto's in _luuuuuuurve!_"

"Am _not!_ This _Lilith_ is the one in love!"

Sam frowned, looking between a reddened Kaoru – who was still clutching the note that had brought the conversation about – and a grinning Elise.

Chloe smiled at him and quietly explained about Kaoru's secret admirer – known as _Lilith_.

Sam frowned. "So, why not just go find him, or something?" he asked, still not sure he understood. Kaoru shook her head furiously, her blush darkening – Elise cackled at this, nearly toppling backwards in the chair she was leaning back in.

"Because - !" Kaoru exclaimed, pausing to shoot a smirk at Elise, who had just about managed to regain her balance in time, "_Lilith_ is the person who read my notebook! I wrote a _diary_ in that thing! How can I bear facing them after they've read something so personal about me?!"

Sam's frown deepened.

He still didn't get it…

"Aww, c'mon Kaoru – you know you want to!" Ella chided, elbowing Kaoru in the side gently. Kaoru shot a glare back at her insane friend.

"I'm not meeting him – and that's that!" she said firmly.

Kaoru expected the notes to have stopped after a couple of days, and for _Lilith_ to have run out of things to write to her.

But instead, they kept on coming for another week.

Kaoru found a fresh note waiting for her after she had found the previous one – he always seemed to know, somehow, even when she never spoke about the notes. After every break, lunch and at the end of every school day, there was a fresh note waiting.

And when Kaoru didn't manage to check for a new note at, for example, break time, _Lilith_ would wait until she received that one before posting another.

He always seemed to know, somehow…

------- 

"This is annoying! All that's happening are these damn notes!" Elise cried as she stormed up and down the Quiet Room in impatiens.

"So? What can _you_ do about it, Weinzweig?" asked Kai, using Elise's widely-mispronounced surname.

Elise shot him a glare, before grinning devilishly.

"It's time to bring out the _Big Guns_…!"

Chloe's eyes widened.

"You're crazy!" she exclaimed.

Elise shrugged. "So are Ella and Kaoru, but _they're_ not trying to play matchmaker here." She shot back defiantly. "Oh, and don't worry – I'll have them monitored: they'll be _fine!_" she added.

Chloe sighed. "Okay, I'll help." She relented.

Kai, Bryan, Spencer and Ian all exchanged glances.

"…If it'll get Tala and Kaoru together, we'll help too." Bryan said at last.

Elise smirked and glanced to Ella, who grinned and nodded.

"I'll help!" the scissor-lover sang.

Elise grinned and bit her lip in excitement.

"Excellent…" she said, imitating Mr Burns from the Simpsons.

Chloe gulped loudly; summing up everyone's thoughts on Elise's _Big Guns_.

Poor Kaoru…

…Poor Tala!


	4. Big Guns

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 4 – Big Guns

Kaoru frowned as she entered the gym.

It was officially the summer holidays now, as they had broken up from school a mere half an hour ago, yet Elise had asked to meet her here, when their respective clubs were finished.

So Elise was late – what else was new?

After waiting on her own for ten minutes, Kaoru looked up hopefully, expecting to see Elise stood there, grinning.

Tala smiled at her, and walked fully into the gym.

Kaoru frowned and hurriedly jumped down from the tower of mats she had been sat on; heading towards the door opposite the one Tala had come through.

"Kaoru! Wait!"

Kaoru slowed to a halt, next to the door she had aimed for, as Tala called her back.

She turned round, half expecting him to have walked up to her, only to see him stood where he had been, having barely moved.

His expression softened.

"…Who're you waiting for?" he asked quietly.

Kaoru glanced back at the door again, before walking back towards the mats she was sat on.

"Elise…but now I have my suspicions." She admitted, scrambling back on top of the mats. Tala blushed and tried to avoid catching glimpses of her underwear under her school skirt.

Kaoru glanced down at him, spotted his blush and blushed as well; having realised what he probably saw of her.

_Damn that uniform… damn the short skirts… damn me for wearing good underwear today… -wait! At least it's _good_ underwear… calm down, Kaoru… calm… shitshitshitshit…_

Tala and Kaoru looked up, startled, as Elise's voice rang out over the intercom.

"_Okay Kaoru, Tala – you are now officially stuck here in the school for _two days_: you have until then to kiss and make up, and to suck it up, lovebirds!"_

Kaoru glared round at the ceiling, where it seemed Elise's voice was coming from.

Tala's eyes widened as Kai's voice rang out next.

"_You might want to head towards the front gates: you'll get food and so on there. Oh yeah, and good luck."_

Kaoru could hear the teasing in his voice.

Jumping down from the tower of mats again, Kaoru and Tala headed towards the front gates, each ready to strangle their friends for doing this to them.

Upon seeing Chloe and Spencer waiting for them – sadly, with the gates between the two pairs – Kaoru broke into a furious run, glaring at them both.

Chloe beckoned her closer, but waited for Tala to walk to Kaoru's side, before doing anything.

_-Click!-_

_-Click!-_

Kaoru and Tala each looked down at the cold metal thing that had just been snapped onto their wrist.

Their eyes widened.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

Tala, Chloe and Spencer all winced at Kaoru's yell.

Yup, you guessed it: Tala and Kaoru were handcuffed together.

Shoving a bag into Kaoru's and Tala's arms each, Chloe and Spencer quickly ran off, for fear of being verbally abused by the seething brunette.

Peering into their bags with difficulty due to the cuffs, Tala smirked when he saw Kaoru's _Lilith_ notebook in there.

_Gee…thanks, Elise._


	5. Pucker Up

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 5 – Pucker Up

"C'mon, we'd better sort out some food, first." Tala suggested, as he and Kaoru walked back into the school building, still handcuffed together.

Kaoru nodded mutely, still unable to believe that she was handcuffed to a boy – much less the boy that had been sending her notes and roses and so on since Valentine's Day.

After some initial difficulty, the two managed to work together and make a decent meal for themselves, though it was just baked beans and a baked potato each.

Eating with just a fork proved difficult, and the two ate in silence, before Kaoru raised the issue of where and how they were going sleep.

Tala dropped his fork, before picking it up after getting over the shock of the idea.

Kaoru avoided looking at him and went back to her meal, feeling stupid for bringing it up.

Meanwhile, Tala couldn't help but scan her body with his eyes, wishing so badly he could touch her shoulder at least.

"…There's a sofa in the Library." Kaoru said at last, still not looking up at him. Tala nodded.

"Okay." He said, blushing at the thoughts of having to sleep beside her…

Kaoru glanced up and, seeing Tala's blush, blushed as well.

They quickly finished their meal and washed the dishes, before heading up to the Library.

After agreeing that the sofa would be okay for them to sleep on – not that there was any alternative, though – they decided to go check for any notes left by Elise.

They found one: on Kaoru's locker.

Kaoru scanned it quickly, her eyes widening as her brain failed to accept what was written in Elise's and Kai's handwriting.

_Dear lovebirds._

_Just so you know __**(and so Elise can laugh about it)**__ the only way you're getting out of here is if Kaoru kisses Tala._

_**But if Tala kisses Kaoru and**__ Kaoru kisses back, then that's fine too. Pucker up, Minto!!_

_**What she said. Good luck.**_

_**Kai and Elise**_

_Elise and Kai_

Tala's eyes widened as he saw the note as well, also failing to comprehend what the two masterminds were telling them to do.

"…I-I swear I didn't tell them to do _any_ of this, Kaoru!" he choked out. "I-I don't know who thought this up, but I -!"

"-Its okay, Tala." Kaoru cut in, her tone icy as she stared at the note with enough hatred and force to nearly burn a hole in it.

"I know it was Elise's idea. She the only person I know who's sadistic enough to do this. And Kai doesn't seem like the person to play matchmaker or to know how to do this."

Tala blinked at her.

"…So Elise is dead when we get out?" he asked.

Kaoru's hand holding the note snapped into a fist, smashing the note mercilessly.

"Hell yeah – and Kai! I'm gonna strangle those two when I see them!" she exclaimed, growling slightly.

Tala carefully tugged her along, hoping to put her vengeance-filled thoughts at ease.

"…Calm down, Kaoru! They can't keep us here forever, so let's just see if there's a way out of here for now."

Kaoru took a deep breath and nodded.

Tala smiled down at her, and they moved on.

------- 

"I don't believe it! We can't even get out to get to the terrapins!" Tala exclaimed as they walked into the Library. Kaoru sighed sadly, frowning when she spotted something poking out of Tala's bag.

"Hey…is that my notebook?!" she gasped, snatching, pulling Tala to the side as she leant over to get it.

Tala paled as he saw her furious expression.

"…Elise put it in! Or, someone did!" he exclaimed. "But I haven't touched it!" he defended, holding his hands up in sign of peace.

Kaoru sighed again and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Let's just go get changed, or something." She muttered, pulling Tala to his feet and pulling him out of the Library.


	6. Unintentional Lovebirds

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 6 – Unintentional Lovebirds

"Ahh, no way!"

Kaoru and Tala gaped at the note stuck to the door of the Girls' Changing rooms.

_Dear lovebirds,_

Kaoru growled. "Elise had better stop calling us that…" she muttered.

_You're gonna have some troubles with showering and changing, so you'll be uncuffed for an hour in the morning._

_**But you have to get cuffed back together again after, or you won't be let out. Again, good luck.**_

_Aww, get a new catchphrase, Hiwatari._

_**What's it to you, Weinzweig?**_

_It annoys me. What's that to you?_

_**Not a lot. So; good luck, Tala and Kaoru.**_

_Whatever._

_Elise and Kai_

_**Kai and Elise**_

Tala and Kaoru blinked at the note.

"…Those two are either going to hate each other, or are going to end up in a very odd relationship." Kaoru stated, smirking. Tala smirked back and nodded.

"Yeah…they're the only options I can see." he agreed.

Kaoru sighed. "I guess I'll sleep in my uniform and shower in the morning, then." She sighed, walking back to the Library with Tala.

Tala listened with mild amusement as Kaoru muttered curses and insults – no doubt aimed at Kai, Elise and the others – under her breath all the way to the Library.

"Hey, calm down," he laughed, turning to face her, "I hate them as well right now – Kai, Bryan, Ian and Spencer are gonna wish they were dead when we get outta here." He told her.

Kaoru smirked and nodded. "Agreed." She said calmly.

As they lay down on the sofa, spoon-style, Kaoru frowned.

"…You know, this isn't as bad as I thought it was going to be." She admitted, stroking her hair down as she used Tala's arm as a pillow.

They had both discarded their ties and blazers, and Kaoru was left with her shirt and skirt (she was also barefoot); and Tala was left with his shirt and trousers, also going barefoot.

Tala smiled down at her softly. "Really? How so?" he asked, laughter lining his voice.

Kaoru smiled. "Well, a few hours ago, I'd have rather _died_ than end up in the same _room_ as you after you read my notebook, yet here I am, acting pretty carefree, and we're sleeping next to each other and we're handcuffed!" she laughed softly.

Tala grinned and slid his free arm round her waist. Kaoru glanced up at him in surprise, but let him be.

--------

Elise and Kai laughed merrily – yes, even Kai – as they watched Kaoru and Tala fall asleep on the sofa.

They were in a control room in Kai's mansion, where they could take control of the school's intercom, and watch the pair through the cameras all around the school.

"…Who shall we send in to plant notes tomorrow?" Elise pondered thoughtfully, tapping her chin mockingly.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"There's Ella, Bryan, Chloe and Spencer: take your pick, Weinzweig." He told her coolly.

Elise shot a glare at him.

"Oh, will you just call me Elise already?" she snapped, smirking.

Kai looked taken aback at the request, but recovered quickly.

"Only if you stop calling me Hiwatari." He replied calmly. Elise smirked and nodded.

"Whatever." She said smugly.

Elise's eyes went wide, snapping open as something soft and warm pressed onto her lips.

They widened even more, and she stiffened as she realised that this was in fact Kai kissing her.

Smirking against his lips, Elise closed her eyes and relaxed into it.

----- 

Two pairs of eyes widened at the sight, hidden within an air vent.

Ella jumped down from the air vent, ready to tell Chloe the exciting news – Elise and Kai: _kissing!_

Bryan followed Ella, but frowned as the blonde scissor-obsessed girl stopped sharply, peering into the room.

Bryan followed her gaze, his own eyes widening as they took in the sight.

_Chloe and Spencer too?! What is it with everyone tonight?!_ He wondered, as he climbed into the vent again, ready to see if Kai and Elise were back to their amusing squabbling yet.

No such luck.

Ella jumped back down from the vent with a sigh.

Ella's eyes widened as something fell on top of her, turning her over so she ended up on her back on the floor.

Bryan blinked down at her, from his place on top of her.

They both blushed.

Ella lay on the floor, while Bryan was on top of her; their lips inches apart, and Bryan nearly straddling her hips.

Ella's eyes widened as Bryan shyly pressed his lips to her's, putting his hands either side of her head to push himself back up and break the kiss a few seconds later.

Ella smiled up at him.

Who knew he had a heart after all?


	7. Red Handed

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 7 – Red Handed

"_Okay, lovebirds, now if you _want_ to get out of here, you have to get cuffed together again, remember?"_

Kaoru and Tala scowled as Elise's voice rang out over the intercom again.

Kaoru reluctantly held out a wrist, her glare worsening as the handcuff was snapped on again. Tala sighed as Chloe pulled his wrist up as well, so as not to pull Kaoru along as she handcuffed him as well.

The pair glowered after Zakuro as she skipped out of the Library, humming happily.

"_See? That wasn't so bad, huh?"_

Kaoru glowered round at the ceiling, unable to pinpoint the devilish matchmaker.

"Shut it, Ichigo." She growled.

-------- 

After exploring the school again, just in case, the two found Chloe had also left them a whole _load_ of notes, reminding them – through cheesy 'roses are red' poems, crude pictures/diagrams, or simple, blunt words – about the condition of their release.

Mainly: their kiss.

After finding a particularly shamelessly crude picture stuck to Kaoru's locker, both were stunned.

Finally, Kaoru – still blushing – managed to snap out of her horrified state of shock, and tried to turn away from Tala. He pulled her back round to face him gently, smiling at her reassuringly, somehow managing not to blush.

Kaoru's cheeks grew a little darker as she took a small step backwards, only to step back into her locker.

Her eyes widened as Tala came forward and slowly, gently, kissed her.

Eyes still wide, Kaoru remained frozen for a few seconds, before starting to relax. Tala broke away to kiss her neck, while she kept her eyes closed; trying to calm herself.

As Tala kissed her on the lips again, Kaoru returned the kiss, letting him in as he ran his tongue along her bottom lip tantalisingly for both.

Tala smirked to himself as he managed to wriggle his hand out of the cuff, finally free. Kaoru gasped, her eyes widening again as Tala picked her up without warning, running through the deserted buildings towards a certain destination Kaoru wasn't able to pinpoint.

She clung onto him for balance, not noticing that the handcuffs didn't bother them.

Kaoru frowned as Tala set her down in the library, before she realised when he was doing.

Tala flashed her a grin as he hurriedly slipped a cloth through the cuff that had once held him, tying the cloth round the handle of the bottom draw in the file cabinet that everyone knew was jammed shut for life.

Kaoru's eyes widened as he ran off quickly, yelling after him angrily. She tugged at the knot one-handed, before letting out a cry of frustration as she found it too tight to undo.

She eyed him suspiciously as Tala came running back, grinning devilishly. She gasped as he pressed her up against the cabinet, kissing her passionately.

Tala pulled away, holding back a smirk as Kaoru found she couldn't. She growled quietly and blushed as she realised what he had done.

Tala grinned at her again: he had tied her other hand to the draw when he was kissing her, meaning she was now handcuffed to the draw.

He stroked her pale cheek gently, making Kaoru pout and tug on the cloths holding her hands. Tala chuckled and kissed her again, whispering in her ear. Kaoru shivered as his breath tickled her ear lobe.

Kaoru frowned and tried to pull away from the cabinet, but Tala wrapped his arms round her waist, keeping her there. He reached round to stroke her caught hands, making Kaoru flex her fingers, trying to get a grip on his hands. Kaoru gave Tala a pleading look.

Tala pecked her on the lips teasingly, before cupping her face in his hands and kissing her neck and shoulders. He pushed her top along to reach more skin as he went, making Kaoru gasp and arch her back.

She frowned as she spotted a camera.

--------- 

Elise and Kai both jumped as they realised that Kaoru had caught them in the act of watching her and Tala.

They quickly exchanged glances, each wondering what the hell she was going to do to them.

"Hey, what's going…on?"

Elise and Kai both looked round as Chloe trailed off, frowning at the screen showing Kaoru and Tala. Spencer was beside her.

Chloe's eyes widened as she realised what Kai and Elise had.

Kaoru had caught them red-handed.

----------

"…Hmm…Tala…st- Tala st-stop…!" murmured Kaoru as she fought against the redheaded Russian, as he hit pleasure point after pleasure point on her creamy skin.

Tala's eyes widened as Kaoru pointed out the camera.

_Why those little…!_

"Kai, Elise, and anyone else who's been watching. If you say _anything_ about this, then I swear to God that you will regret it for the rest of what may remain of your lives." He explained darkly yet loudly.

Kaoru nodded, then whispered something to Tala. Tala blushed and quickly untied Kaoru.

------- 

Meanwhile, Chloe told Ella of what had happened.

Ella therefore began to look for places to hide.

Chloe joined her.


	8. I Saw Kai Kissin' Ichigo

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 8 – I saw Kai kissin' Ichigo

An hour went by before anyone worked up the courage to go and release Tala and Kaoru, both of whom knew that their friends knew better than to cross them.

Spencer and Chloe were the ones sent to the school, for both were smart enough not to say anything about what Elise had taken to calling the _'camera incident'_.

Nobody said much while travelling back to Kai's mansion.

Nobody, that is, until they found Elise, Kai, Ella and Bryan in the control room.

Elise grinned. "So, are you two an item now, Minto?" she asked teasingly.

Chloe, Kai, Ella and Bryan slapped palms to their foreheads at her bluntness, while Tala seethed and Kaoru visibly held back anger.

Finally, after a few antagonisingly still moments, Kaoru raced at Elise, attempting to strangle the girl and seething with rage.

Kai and Tala quickly pulled the livid writer back, leaving Elise on the floor, after she dived for cover from her furious 'cupid' victim.

Everyone smirked at Elise as dust cleared, revealing her panties.

Elise blushed furiously and quickly snapped them out of sight, glaring at a triumphant Kaoru.

"Not what I meant to do, but oh well." Kaoru said quietly, smirking.

Ella and Bryan glanced at each other quickly, before Ella bounced over to Kai and Elise, grinning secretively.

"So Ichigo, are you and _Kaaaaaaaaaai_ an item now? Me and Bryan saw you _kissing!!!_" she teased. Elise blushed again, and even Kai seemed to gain a little colour.

The two glanced briefly to each other, before Elise smiled shyly.

"Umm…I suppose…" she trailed off, as Ella grinned and bounced back over to Chloe and Spencer.

"And you two - !"

"Actually, me and Chloe are an item as well." Spencer cut in, stopping Ella before she embarrassed them as she had with Elise and Kai.

Ella pouted, slightly put-out; while Elise went over to congratulate her shy friend. Kaoru went over as well, her spat with Elise already long forgotten.

Kai, Bryan and Tala exchanged glances, smirking.

These girls were completely insane…but hey, that was probably what made them so lovable.


	9. Lipgloss and TOD

My Words My Heart

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1

Chapter 9 – Lipgloss and TOD

Since Kaoru's parents had gone away three days before they broke up for summer holidays, Kaoru went over to Tala's house that evening. Tala didn't want her there alone, for some reason, though Kaoru put it down to things only a teenage boy would think of, and left it alone.

"Hey, Kaoru…" Tala asked, glancing to his girlfriend, who was sat on the edge of his bed, gazing round at his room (which was a lot cleaner than Kaoru had expected).

Kaoru blinked at him, smiling. "Yeah?"

"You can stay here with me at my house for the holidays if you want to." He offered. Kaoru frowned.

"I better not. Mom and Dad will get suspicious if there's too much food left or there's not enough mess. I promised I'd stay home of the holidays, so I've got to let them think that. You can stay with me, though." She replied, brightening at the thought.

Tala grinned and nodded. "Should we go over now?" he asked. Kaoru nodded.

"T'would be better." She replied happily. "I can have friends over, but I can't go to friends' houses." She explained, rolling her eyes.

An hour later, Kaoru and Tala had invited Elise, Kai, Chloe, Spencer, Ella, Bryan and Ian round to Kaoru's house for a sleepover, deciding it was more fun that way.

"OH! OH!" cried Ella excitedly, waving her hand in the air.

Elise grinned and punched the air happily.

"MOVIE!" the girls chorused.

Tala and Kai exchanged amused yet slightly concerned glances, as the girls rushed to get popcorn and movies sorted.

--------- 

It seemed sleepovers such as these were common between the four girls, as none were tired after the movie – on the contrary; they insisted (Elise insisted) on playing Truth Or Dare (none of the other girls objected, though neither did the boys after reminding themselves there were no adults in the house).

"Kaoru! Truth or Dare?" called Elise happily, smirking devilishly as only she could.

"Dare!" Kaoru cried, after a nervous pause.

Elise's smirk widened somewhat scarily.

"Okay, I dare you to…kiss Tala when you have lip gloss on – applied by ME!" she laughed. Kaoru's eyes widened, before she scowled across at the insane matchmaker.

Elise cackled, before dragging Kaoru away, applying several tonnes of lip gloss, and then pushing her back into the circle of amused teens again.

"Kiss." She ordered simply, pointing to Tala. Kaoru shot her a glare, before bending down to kiss Tala.

Elise pouted as she saw that Tala had licked off the lip gloss before any got onto his lips, making Kaoru grin at her triumphantly.

"Ichigo!" Chloe called triumphantly a few rounds later, "I dare you to stay sat in Kai's lap for the rest of the game, and you _can't_ leave there except for the bathroom." She challenged.

Elise's jaw dropped, but she sat in Kai's lap anyway. Kai smirked and slid her arms round her waist.

"Kai?" asked Kaoru, smirking slightly.

Kai smirked back. "To keep her in place." He defended innocently.

Tala shot him a knowing smirk, which Kai returned as Tala slid an arm round Kaoru's waist.

"Ella, truth or dare?" asked Kai.

"Truth!"

"…Are you dating anyone and if so, who?" Kai asked after a pause.

Ella bit her lip. "Umm…Bryan." She replied quietly. Bryan smirked and nodded, sliding an arm round Ella's waist.

"Ian, do you like anyone here and if so who?" Tala asked.

Ian blushed scarlet in seconds. "…Ella…" he mumbled.

Bryan growled as he heard anyway.

"Back off, Rasputin!" he defended fiercely.

Ella smiled slightly as Bryan defended her, while Elise cracked up laughing, threatening to fall out of Kai's lap.

Ian got up and tried to hide behind Tala and Kaoru, getting away from Ella and Bryan quickly.

Elise laughed harder at this.

After a few more rounds, giggles and bowls of popcorn, the group finally fell asleep in various places and positions in Kaoru's living room.

Elise lay, her hair tousled and scarf tangled with her body, still curled in Kai's lap. Kai had his arms around her securely, smiling slightly as he slept.

Ella was gathered in Bryan's arms, while the lavender-haired teen unconsciously made sure Ian would not disturb them, should he wake, with a protective look on his face.

Chloe and Spencer slept spoon-style; Chloe surrounded by Spencer's arms, while her back was pressed into his chest for warmth and comfort.

And finally, Tala and Kaoru lay together; Tala's arms wrapped firmly yet gently round Kaoru's lithe body, while her legs were wrapped round his waist unknowingly. Their foreheads were touching and their breathing light.

…Elise would have fun when she saw them like that.

-END-


End file.
